endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lin-Tiireth
Lin-Tiireth is one of the last two remaining beings from the first Universe, the last living Tiireth; and the most powerful entity in the Endoverse. He was the first God of Free Will and the ancestor to all Devils; as well as the blood-father of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was sealed away to the realm of Hell at the dawn of the Endoverse; after being consumed by his brother Vok;also known as Sumpagka. As a being based around free will; he draws his power from all sentient beings in the universe with sentience. HISTORY Origin: At the dawn of the very first Universe; Lin was one of Eight Original Beings; Vok-Tiireth: The living concept of Destruction (Sumpagka; known at the time as Vok) Uzik-Tiireth: The living concept of Creation Loh-Tiireth: The Living concept of Emotion Zio-Tiireth:' '''The living concept of Energy '''Oed-Tiireth': The living concept of Magic Lin-Tiireth: The living concept of Free Will Hiro-Tiireth: The living concept of Courage Villa-Tiireth: The living concept of Power Each of these eight beings were born into the Universe in a world of their own to fit their element. All except for Lin. The single entity of the Universe who was born with free will; Lin had lived on the most unique world - a completely blank one. Nothing around. Nothing to destroy, create, or do anything much with. Looking to the stars above; he left his world to seek out anything - anything at all to do. In his travels; he came across the rest of his galaxy - and the other Original Beings with it. All young and with their own abilities to offer; Lin taught the other entities the concept of free will - and learned things from the rest, as well. Being the most capable of learning; Lin grew intrigued; and more specifically - jealous, of his "siblings" abilities. As these entities taught and learned from eachother; an entire multiverse of unique worlds and histories came about from the lessons they had given eachother - along with more sentient life. Life who had come to worship these beings; their creators, as gods. Rise to Power: As the Multiverse grew more, there would be worlds that grew too fast - causing a heavy burden upon the Eight Original Gods; that would come to be known as the "Sumpagka." It was Vok's job to eradicate said worlds; as not to cause an inbalance that would rip apart these creations. With each world destroyed; Vok grew more powerful. While the other Gods eventually were able to settle down and simply exist within the vast creation; Vok's role never ended. As such; he continued to grow in power as the other Gods remained stagnant - all except for Lin; that is. As Lin's power grew from simply learning, from free-will itself; he had near infinite power. An entire multiverse of sentient beings giving him an ever-growing source of power. Thus; Lin and Vok were the two beings who grew to unbelievable levels of power. Unfortunately; conflict of interest often evokes argument; especially among siblings. Lin leeched off of the infinite number of beings in the Universe; and thus thought himself above his brothers. Including Vok; who gained power from killing off said beings. Lin confronted Vok in a wrath unlike any other, beginning a fight between them; resulting in the destruction of many worlds, and even timelines. Betrayal Realizing he could not defeat his Elder Brother; Lin escaped to the other Tiireth, begging them for their help; claiming that Vok had gone on a rampage - intending on destroying all of existance. In a panic out of fear for their brother's power; the remaining Tiireth granted Lin small amounts of their power in order to defeat Vok. This single lie was the trigger for the final fate of the first Universe. Lin went after Vok; beginning a clash so great; the fabric of space and time itself began to rip apart. Thousands of planets were eradicated in seconds; granting Vok more and more strength as the battle waged on. Though Lin was the most powerful of all the Tiireth; he had overlooked the biggest advantage Vok had - the longer the battle went on, Lin would grow weaker; while Vok would grow stronger, due to his strength growing from destruction. The battle continued on for six days endlessly. Supposed Death As the battle waged on; it grew clear that Vok was nowhere close to running low on stamina. In one last desperate attempt to undermine his brother; Lin called out pitifully for his siblings to save him - to which Vok angrily responded by ''consuming ''Lin. The Multiverse shook to pieces as his power grew to unbelievable rates; his rage growing to uncontrollable levels. Knowing there was no possible way they could stop their brother; the remaining Tiireth sacrificed themselves - destroying their physical forms to kill and contain Vok. Their bodies formed a sort of energetic shield of mystical energies and blood around Vok; and with one last enraged scream into the void; Vok's body exploded - destroying everything left of the Universe. What happened next was something no one could have foreseen - the death of Destruction itself created new life. A new universe. The powers of all the now death Tiireth merged around the blood of Vok; creating a new multiverse - the Endoverse in mortal tongue; meaning "End of Universe." An entire new Universe born from the death of the original. Unforseen Consequences Though it was thought that all Tiireth had died upon the creation of the Endoverse; there was a single solitary survivor - Lin. Awakening into a pit of fire and torment; Lin was surrounded by nothing but what seemed like eternal punishment - he must have been in the belly of Vok. He had succeeded in killing Vok; but at the cost of his sole purpose - Free Will. He had no freedom. Nowhere to go. No one to speak to. Nothing at all. Even after all this - he was unable to let go of his pride. He blamed his siblings for putting him in this cage. He was stuck; alone, in a realm where he was powerless. Or so he thought. As thousands of years passed by; his power quickly began to grow to what it once was. This could have only meant one thing - this realm he had wandered endlessly; his "Hell" (or Punishment; in Karrian), could not be all there was. There must have been outside realms brimming with life for him to conquer. Why couldn't he escape? In curiosity; he let out a roar of pure power and rage; trying to tear a hole through this realm to pass into another - which was only met with a strange response - a blood seal; instantly closing the portal. This blood had a familiar feel to it - one of a fellow Tiireth. He had not felt this in what felt like an eternity; the blood of his deceased sibling; Villa-Tiireth. As it had turned out; the blood of Power itself - of Villa-Tiireth; had taken on an important role in this new Universe. A single entity had been reborn with the blood of Villa: R'das Haydes. The blood of one single entity; close to his own power, was all it took to seal Lin in this eternal Hell. Feeling an array of emotions; he began throwing a tantrum of pure selfish desires and anger that lasted a thousand years; before they grew so great - they shed from his body; taking on physical forms. Pride, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. The Seven Deadly sins; and the first children of Lin. Slowly calming down; Lin pondered upon his new children, and began teaching them of his desires and ultimate goal - the total rule and anarchy of this new world created by his siblings. He did not just want to rule this universe; he wanted it to be utter torment for any who were not his own; as his final revenge upon his siblings. Throughout thousands of years; Lin and his seven children created many more lesser versions of themselves; the residents of Hell known as Devils. Beings of pure evil, sin and selfish desire that wished for nothing more than to inflict pain upon others; and fulfill their father's wish. At some points; a select few of these beings just barely managed to slip through the cracks and escape the barrier; though most did not last long. The only deadly sin who ever managed to escape Hell was Lust; whom in an attempt at betrayal; had a child with a Demon of Underworld; creating the first Succubus. Unfortunately; after she was discovered, she was thrown back into Hell - but too late to cover up the singular weakness in the blood seal. Should all the most powerful of the Haydes family fall before a worthy heir takes the throne; the seal to the gates of Hell will break; and its residents shall escape onto the remaining realms - including Lin. Category:Tiireth Category:Sumpagka Category:God of Free Will Category:God Category:Destruction Category:Chaos Category:Villains Category:Hell Category:Devils Category:Seven Deadly Sins